The Beginning of the End
by DarkPuddlesofInk
Summary: It's not suppose to end like this. The Keyblade War wasn't suppose to happen... Is this what dying feels like? (KHUx from the players pov)
1. How it all ended

You failed.  
You failed to stop them. You failed to prevent war.  
All your friends were gone. You watched as thousands of hearts fluttered to the sky. Could it be that one of those hearts belonged to them? So many lives destroyed. And for what... you couldn't remember. The Unions and their leaders were spread throughout the battleground. The dirt was painted red.  
You ached and hurt but none of that mattered. The cold was setting in. You felt your cheeks get wet, maybe it was the rain or maybe your tears. You hated war, yet here you were. Lying on the ground, your deathbed. You knew you didn't have long, minutes, many couple hours at most.  
The sound of metal clashing was heard, following by screams. A war cry? A cry for help? A cry for a loss one? You couldn't tell, not anymore.  
You thought of them. Would they be okay? Was Master Ava telling the truth when she said that they would make it out alive. Skuld, Ephemer... you missed them.  
Crying and gasping for air, this is it. You couldn't tell what hurt more. The physical pain of dying. Or your heart, knowing you were going to die alone, without your friends. You didn't even know of them or of the rest of the Dandelions were okay. The anguish was getting too much.

But you werent alone. Chirithy was here, comforting you to the best of its ability. You felt guilty, once you disappear, so would Chirithy. You saw it when other keybladers turned dark. You saw it when the war began. Every Chirithy was tied to their wielder. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair  
Weakly, you lifted your hand to the small cat-like spirit on your chest. Chirithies had very soft fur. Chirithy smiled sadly at you. But they didn't leave, it was their mission to keep you safe. Even if all it can do was try to keep you warm.  
"Come on you have to keep fighting. Please... get up, kid. We can meet up with other members of the Union. Once you're all healed I'll let you pet me all you want... please." It begged you.

You opened your mouth try to speak but ended throwing into a coughing fit. You could taste the blood. Chirithy looked at you in horror, it too began to cry. This was end, not even your pet spirit could help you. No more second chances.  
So cold.  
"Don't move now, it's okay..." Chirithy said gently.  
The world around you began to glow, brighter and brighter. Before you knew you were no longer admists a battle. It's so bright, warm too. Is this the final stage of death? Are you dying. You longer hurt.  
You could vaugly make out a figure walking towards you.  
"A goddess?"  
The figure giggles and knelt before you. Your heart nearly burst of happiness.  
"Skuld..."  
The dark haired girl smiled at you.  
"Hey." She stands and takes a step back, another kneels where she was.  
You dont believe your eyes, you can hear Chirtjy gasp. The figure before blurs as tears fill your eyes. You let out a choked laugh.  
"You broke... our promise." You point out.  
He smiles at you.  
"We finally meet again" Ephemer.  
"You're late" you joke weakly.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry..." Ephemer was finally here. You were no longer alone.  
Ephemer extands his hand towards yours.  
"Let's go... together" he says.  
It was time.  
You reach out to take his hand.

Everything will be alright


	2. Friends in colour

Sora opened his eyes, the world was bright again. He struggled to get back up, still gasping for breath between choked cries. His heart was pounding against his chest. He rubbed tears away from his puffy blue eyes. It was too much.

It couldnt have been a dream, it felt all too real.

"Another dream about them. What does it all mean?" he said to himself. Getting himself off his bed and went words the bathroom.

Sora locked the door behind him and stood infront on the his sink. His hands shakily turned on the faucet. He stared at the cold water as it flowed down into the drain. He did not look at the mirror infront of him. He couldnt. Sora was more afraid of seeing them in the mirror instead.

'Who are they?' He thought, as his washed his face. Pulling himself together he forced himself to look up.

'I can do this'

His bloodshot blue eyes stared back at him.

"I look horrible... at least I'm not dead" he laughed bitterly has his own joke. But laughter was laughter.

It wasnt long before Sora's smile became geninue again. Giving himself a determined look at his reflection, he set out to find someone could help him.

* * *

Kairi was tired, no, she was exhausted. Who would have that training against a former assasin would be so hard? She threw herself onto her bed, it was so soft. Flipped over on her back she lifted her arm and summoned her keyblade above her.

'I have a long way to go but I promise you Sora, Riku. I will be stronger' she thought to herself.

*knock knock*

In a panic Kairi dismissed her weapon and rushed towards the door. Only to be surpised at the person on the other side.

"Hey Kairi, I didnt wake you or anything?" Sora said awwardly.

"No of course not. Uh actually I just finished training with Lea..."she replied, suddenly feeling self conciouness as she realized she was in her night gown. When did it get so warm suddenly?

"Oh, this late?"

"Yeah... Sora? Have you- have you been well? You look awfully tired." Kairi asked. And it was true, Sora looked in worse shape than her. His beautiful blue eyes were dulled a bit, his smile a bit forced. This was not the Sora she knew. Kairi grew concerned.

"Kairi, can you do me a favor? I need you to draw someone for me"

Inside Kairi felt Namine perk up at those words. Ever since they had become one, Kairi has developed Namine's hobbies.

"Of course, come in. Just let me get the paper and pencils." She said happily.

With that Kairi found her hands moving on their own, drawing people she never knew. First a boy with shaggy grey hair and a red scarf. Second a girl with long dark hair, her warm brown eyes brought a smile to her face. Both looked so young, so fearless, their mere image instilled determination within her. Kairi hummed as Sora described the two people. The way he described them made it seem as if he knew them personally.

"There. I think I did it. How do they look Sora?"

Sora examined each picture intensly.

"Sora?" Kairi gently pulled down the drawing from Sora's face.

"Sora? Why are you- are you crying?"

Indeed he was, Sora began to cry at the sight of two people he never met. His heart began to fill with happiness and sadness all at the same time. He could feel Roxas stir adding confusion, anger, and determination. Sora took a long hard look at the drawing before him. Silver hair and a mischeif smile stares back at him, as if telling him everything would be okay. The girl's fist held on tight to the weapon in her hand, she showed no signs of fear, but of strength.

"Kairi..."

The Sea and The Sky meet each other's gaze.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sora soon said his goodnight to Kairi, insiting he would explain it all in the morning. He was not looking forward to explaing Riku and Master Yen Sid his strange behavoir. Yet he felt at peace as he hung the pictures of the strangers he now considered his friends on his wall.

"I'll see you soon, Ephemer, Skuld. I wont let another war happen again." With that he layed down on his bed, slowly letting sleep take him once again.

* * *

*** A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Dont forget to review.


	3. Search for answers (Part 1)

Everything was so bright. Sora looked around, he was no longer in his room. But instead in bright nothingness that stretched for what seem as forever.

"Hello?" He called out.

"..." As soon as he felt something behind him Sora turned around.

"..." Now in front of him was a small creature, a Dreameater. It was small and fluffy, Sora couldn't help but to aw out loud.

"Uh hey little guy, are you lost" Sora asked. The catlike creature stared at him, it shook it's head before turned its back towards Sora. It ran.

"HEY! WAIT UP" Sora called out. As he chased the creature around him changed. Slowly the white world gave birth to new colors. Grass appeared under his feet and blue sky burst from above.

"WHO ARE YOU, WAIT UP!" But the creature did not slow down. Sora huffed and ran faster. Fields of flowers popped up ahead, a cliff and a town could be seen in the distance.

The fluffy fiend stop just shy of the edge of the cliff, its cape blowing in the wind.

"Hey just what do think you're... doinnngg" Sora drawed out as the view before him left him breathless. From the cliff he saw a giant clock tower, it stood tall and proud. Underneath lilac houses lined up the main street. Sora could see people gathering around what seemed to be a fountain, the town square maybe? It was a beautiful world.

"This place... why does it seem so... familiar" Sora paused

"Daybreak Town." A small voice said.

"Uh? Wait you can talk?!"

"This is where they were born and raised. Protected by the Unions and their keyblade wielders. That was, until they too were chosen to wield they keyblade themselves." It continued

Sora took it all it, he knew about the Unions through his dream.

"Hey, um. What happened to Daybreak Town? I know the world were meant to be a secret but..." Sora paused. "Was this world consumed as well?"

The creature did not look at him but it nodded. Sora could detect sadness in it's eyes.

"Most wielders came from this world, once the war broke out-" a flurry of screams emitted from the town. "-no one was left to defend it."

Sora watched as a single wielder battled against one of the Union leaders.

"That's them, isn't it. They're the wielder from my dreams, aren't they Chirithy?" Sora said as he sat next to the Dreameater.

Chirithy's ears perked up at hearing its name. It had been so long since someone had spoken its name.

"You were very brave in facing the Union Leaders, Sora."

"Me? I haven't done anything. There's no way that's could have been me.

Chirithy didn't reply has the scene around them changed. No longer where they in Daybreak Town. But a world all too familiar to both parties.

"You were the chosen one from the beginning, Sora."

Around them the fields turned to dust as the sky darkened. The flowers morphed, growing until they took the form of dead keyblade, and their wielders.

"Agh!" Sora took a few steps back. His eyes desperate to take in the scene around him. He knew this place. Inside him his heart raced, except it wasn't his heart. It was Ven's. Clutching his head, Sora stumbled back. The sky flickered between down pouring rain and a dead dusty sky. Shadows of people running around him overwhelmed his senses. Chirithy stared at him.

"You see it, don't you. This is where it all happened. Do you remember, Sora?"

Once again Sora cried out in pain. Struggling to keep his eyes open he reaches out to Chirithy. The sounds of metal clashing against each other grew louder.

"I know this place... Agh! What's.. going on?!"

Sora was terrified. Inside he felt Ventus anger, his guilt. Sora saw both Chirithy's vision and Ventus's memories clashing.

Aqua.

Terra.

For a split second he saw them. Their armor glimmered in the sun. Their expression shocked as the sky opened up above them. A heart shaped moon illuminated them. Then he heard him.

"Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power—united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat, as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search for one, ultimate key."

Xehanort.

That's right. This is where it all happened. Ven filled Sora's heart with sadness and furry.

"The Keyblade War." Sora said as Ventus's memories began to subside. Leaving only the harsh rain.

Chirithy nodded. Next to them a battle cry.

"Chirithy! Watch out!" Sora summoned his keyblade, ready to defend the small creature. The other wielded rushed towards them. She lifted her keyblade ready to attack as Sora lifted his ready to protect. He closed his eyes as he braced himself. But it never came. Sora opened his eyes and met hers. The girl's eyes were widened with shock. Blood dripped from the corners of her lips. Her keyblade slipped from her hands and fell to ground.

Sora screamed as he grabbed Chirithy. Taking a few paces back he could see why the girl never attacked.

"The past already happened, Sora. We cannot change it, not matter how much we may want to."

From behind them another wielder stood proudly, darkness enveloped them as they plunged their keyblade further into the girl's abdomen. With a sickening smirk he tossed her corpse aside and continued forward. Sora watched as her body rolled from the impact before stopping a few feet in front of him. Her body glowed and disappeared, a single heart burst free. It floated, making it's into the sky where it was joined by others.

Sora clutched onto Chirithy, letting out a choked sob.

"Almost all wielder's lost their life here. I believe this placed is now called The Keyblade Graveyard?"

Sora nodded grimly but didn't responds. That was until a flash of color caught his eye.

"Is that..?"

"Hm, Master Ira... and you."

Sora watched as a the same wielder from Daybreak Town struggled against the Unicorn Man.

"But... I thought the War happened over a century ago. How can that be me?" Sora asked, not once taking his eyes off the battle in front of him. Both keybladers were locked in combat. Once clearly had the advantage. Chirithy squirmed in Sora's arms.

"I tried... I tried so hard. I tried to get you to join the Dandelions, to go to the outside world. But you wanted to stay behind to see if you could save more. So brave." Chirithy whispered sadly.

Suddenly the world shifted again, this time there was quiet. The rain came down gently. No more fighting was heard. Sora looked around only to find barren keyblades spurred around. A single body laid in the destroyed landscape.

"The dream from last night." Sora ran to the person's side. "Hey! Are you okay!" Instantly Sora raised his keyblade above is head. "CURE!"

The person moaned in pain. But nothing happened.

"Why? Why didn't that work?" Sora said to Chirithy as the Dreameater walked toward him.

"Because, this is when you died the first time."

"Me? You're not making any sense."

"Sora, what happens to Chirithies when their wielder dies?"

Sora look away from Chirithy, instead opting to try to save the person dying in front of him. His hand fazed through the person's body.

"When our wielder dies, we disappear along with them. Do you understand, Sora? That's how I know you two are the same person. Come on, I think you already know what happens next." Chirithy took Sora's hand and began to lead him away. The world slowly began to fade away behind them. Sora took one last look over his shoulder. The person from his dream was no longer alone, two more figures stood next to them.

Sora could have sworn Sklud smiled at him as the world changed once again.

* * *

A/N: Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it. Anyways as you can tell this is a two-parter chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I wanted to stay as close to cannon KhuX as possible. But with the story being updated every so often and KH3 coming out in a few month. I figured I might as well make this a full blown AU. I don't know much longer this story might get, but I had fun writing it. Don't forget to comment and review. Seriously a single gives me so much drive to keep writing, it's so nice to see you guys enjoying the story.


	4. Gotcha

Chirithy led Sora way from the scene, Sora felt his stomach ease up as they left the battlefield. Once the world began to change again did he let out a sigh of relief, especially as he good feel the sun smile down on him again. "Wait, is this?"

Chirithy nodded, "It's your island, I felt you'd feel more comfortable in a place more familiar to you."

"Wow..." True to Chirithy's word, Destiny Island began to materialize around them. The previous grey sky gave way to a beautiful blue world. Sand appeared underneath their feet. Chirithy led Sora to the Paopu fruit tree where the two took a seat in front of setting sun.

"Sora... I'm proud of you, of who've become."

Sora blushed a bit, "Roxas, Me, now a me from the past. It's hard to tell which me you're referring to."

Chirthy shook its small head, "I don't know who Roxas is, but I know who you are Sora. You're the Keyblade's hero, and you... my wielder... you're both incredibly kind-hearted people. You may be a different person from who I knew, but..." Small tears began to develop around his small blue eyes.

Sora reached over and lifted the small creature in his arms and began to soothe it. "You really miss them, don't you."

Chirthy sniffled a bit, "After the battle, everything went dark but I could always feel their light. Soon after so long in the dark, I couldn't tell what was real or not. Where we seeing dreams? or Memories? and then... I couldn't feel them anymore. They were gone. But I still felt something, I held on for so long... just hoping I could find them again. That's when I felt their light, I followed it until I found you. You looked so different, but your light was the same. And I knew it was you, there's no other way."

Sora placed his hand over his heart. He thought for a moment, "Maybe I am your wielder or maybe I'm not. But I'll help you find them. If they led you to me, then stay with me. I'll keep you safe until we find out what happened to your wielder." He gave the Dream Eater his signature grin.

"R-really, you'd do that?"

Sora nodded, "Of course, we're friends now."

Chirithy simply snuggled into Sora's chest, Sora gently placed his hand on Chirithy's back. He rubbed the creature's back until he could hear soft snores. He could hear soft footstep behind him. Another presence appeared next to him. There was a slight pressure on his shoulder.

" _Take of Chirithy for me, Sora."_

Sora's eyes went wide, he whipped his head to the side. He only caught a glimpse of a small smile before it disappeared into fragments of light. He watched as the light floated upward to the sky. He was in awe.

Then he fell backwards.

* * *

Sora woke up feeling lighter than normal, the pressure on his chest was gone. Or was it? Sora lifted his head to see Chirithy curled up on him fast asleep.

"GAH!" He fell from the his bed with a loud thump. "Ow." He laid there on the ground, contemplating his existence. From the edge of the bed he could see Chirithy staring at him curiously.

"Sora?"

"Good morning Chirithy." It was a plain statement, truthfully Sora just wanted some downtime to relax. There was simply too much going on for Sora to handle.

"Sora? Are you okay?" The Chirithy asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah... I'm fine."

"But you fell of the bed, are you hurt Sora?"

"Mmm no, not really."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Chirithy spoke up again. "Arree you going to get up?"

Sora didn't have a chance to answer before he heard multiple footsteps heading towards his door.

'Oh no, they'll see Chirithy!' He stood as as fast as he could and wrapped his blanket over Chirithy, covering the poor creature completely before attempting to hide him behind his back.

"SORA!"

Right on cue Riku and Kairi burst into his room, although Kairi was the only one with her keyblade out.

"We heard a weird sound is everything alright?" Kairi asked.

Sora wanted to answer but his eyes were drawn to the flowery keyblade in her hand. Riku must have noticed, he placed his hand on the end of her blade and lowered it. "Kairi... p-put that away."

"But what if Sora was in danger?" A valid question, but not one that applied to their current situation.

"Uuhh..." Was the only thing Sora could say, he couldn't tell whether he should feel proud of her for wanting to protect him, or scared. He chose to be slightly scared. She must have noticed as she dismissed her keyblade sheepishly.

"You're both thinking too much, knowing Sora he probably just fell of his bed." A new voice interjected.

The Destiny trio turned to the door to Lea leaning against the door frame. His red hair was tied up in a man-bun and his sleeping mask was pushed up. He looked tired, the bags under his eyes attested to that.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Kairi challenged the older red-head.

Lea shrugged, "Roxas had a bad habit of falling out of bed, I wouldn't be surprised Sora had it too." He gave out a lazy yawn.

Sora frowned at that last bit. Luckily Kairi spoke up for him, "Sora isn't Roxas!"

Lea chuckled, "So Sora, mind filling us in?"

Sora could feel his ears burn up a bit, "I-I fell from the bed." It was humiliating to say the least. Clearly the rest of the group found it funny, including the Dream Eater hiding behind his back. Sora's face turned even redder as the other three keyblade wielders suddenly stared at him.

Chirithy began to squirm in his hand, Sora tried to keep him hidden but the Dream Eater was having none of it. It moved around until Sora was forced to let go. Chirithy fell to the ground with the blanket still covering. He heard his friends gasp. Before he knew it Riku grabbed him and pushed behind back away from the moving blanket, Kairi once again summoned her keyblade and pointed it at the blanket. Lea only raised his eyebrow. That's when Chirithy peaked its head out of the blanket.

There was a slight moment of silence. Sora mentally cursed himself.

Then Kairi screamed and launched herself at the creature.

"Kairi! Wait." He burst past Riku towards Kairi, only to find her sitting on the ground with a very scared Chirithy in her lap. She looked so happy petting the creature while cooing how cute it was.

He could feel Lea and Riku glaring at him. Riku once again placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, but this time there was a strong grip. "Sora, what is that." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Sora gulped, "It's um.. well I don't know exactly, but um... It's a type of special Dream Eater that um kindawentextinctduringthefirstKeybladeWar!"

Riku's lower eyelid began to twitch, "Sora. Did you ever plan to tell us about this?" He was practically gritting through his teeth.

"Um not really?" Sora could almost feel his old friend's blood-pressure skyrocket.

"Have you told Yen Sid?

"Eehhh no?"

He could hear Riku start to try to take deep breaths. Lea just let out a low-whistle, "Welp Riku, this seems like a you problem. I'm going back to bed." And with that he left as unceremoniously as he arrived, leaving Riku to deal the Sora and Kairi.

Riku let go Sora, much to the latter's delight, and began to walk out the door. "Yen Sid's office, ten minutes, bring the Dream Eater, don't be late."

* * *

A/N: Well it certainly has been a while, hasn't it. I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in literally forever. But for good reason, first off this story is very loosely based off the KHux- reincarnation theory. HOWEVER khux is slow af when it comes to updates, especially the NA version. That being said there had been some major updates in khux and then the countdown to KH3 began. It was much easier to wait for KH3 to come out than it would be to update. HOWEVER, my main priority is still my "Bring them Back" series, so go check it out. Feel free to comment and review, Until next time, Ink.


	5. Chirithy ex Machina

Sora stood in front of Yen Sid nervously. The wizard studied Chirithy with great interest. The small dreameater paid the wizard no mind as it looked around the room with awe.

"And you say it materialized after you woke up?" Asked the retired Keyblade Master.

Sora chuckled nervously, "Yeah."

Yen Sid stroked his bread, his mind deep in thought. "A Chirithy, an ancient form of dreameaters, in not the first one of its kind."

Riku's eyes widden in surprise. "You know what it is?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes, "I've heard of these creatures back when I was training to become a Keyblade Master. From what I recall, each wielder was assigned their own Chirity. These creatures were sort of... a guide to the wielders of old, meant to advise them, keep them safe. In order to do this, each Chirithy had a special connect with its wielder."

There was a heavy feeling in Sora's heart, "So when the wielder falls to darkness or dies, so does their Chirithy..."

"In theory, however it is assumed that all Chirithy's died out along with their wielders during the first Keyblade War... Which begs the question, Sora. How did you come into possession of a Chirity?"

Chirithy looked up at the wizard. He could sense the light within the man. "It's true, that when our wielders die so do we. However..." Chirithy felt itself become distressed as it recalled its final moments with its previous wielder, "... in our final moment, I felt my wielder's light cast itself into the future. I followed it here, that's how I found Sora."

Yen Sid muses, "Interesting. I must admit, I do not know much of the Age of Fairytales. Knowledge from that time had been lost for generations. But perhaps our new friends can help enlighten us."

All eyes were on Chirithy and Sora. From against the wall Lea scratched his head in confusion. "Wait so is Sora your wielder from the past? Because I've met Sora's mother and she definitely showed me plenty of baby pictures."

Sora choked on the comment "When did you meet my mom?!" But no one really paid to attention to his reaction.

Riku cleared his throat, "Well, maybe it's a form of time travel? After all, Xehanort manged to his heart back in time to recruit his younger self for the war."

"No," Yen Sid stated "If what Chirithy says is true, their wielder and Sora both were born and lived their lives as two separate entities, yet both share the same light. I do believe something bigger is at play."

Kairi's eyes lit up, "Oh! What if it's like my grandmother's story!" All eyes were on her.

"The one I saw when I had your heart?"

Kairi nodded, "Mhm. My grandmother used to tell me a story about a time where all the worlds were connected by the light. But then people began to fight over the light. Eventually a war broke out and the worlds punged into darkness. But thanks to the light of children, the worlds were restore, even if they were now separated."

"The Dandelions..." Chirithy whispered.

"Huh?"

Yen Sid fixed his gaze on Kairi, "You know the story of the Keyblade War?"

"My grandmother used to tell me the story when I was little. It was my favorite." Kairi replied.

"Hmm... it seems your grandmother knew more than she let on. It's not knowledge regular people have, it's a story passed down generations from elder wielders." Yen Sid said.

Chirithy turn its attention to Kairi, her pure light felt warm and safe. Somehow she remained Chirithy of Ava, if Ava was pure of heart. "Was your grandmother a Dandelion?"

Kairi blinked in confusion, "What's a Dandelion?"

"The Dandelions were of group of wielders chosen from each union with the purpose of surviving the war, and carry the Light to the outside world. My wielder was chosen by Master Ava, but... they chose to fight. Now they're gone..."

The atmosphere in the room felt heavy. Yen Sid glanced at a few books he's been studying regarding the Age of Fairytales. His mind turned to his old friend Eraqus. 'The keyblade can be passed down from Master to student, but being related to a Master can be beneficial.' He remembered Eraqus's status as a blueblooded wielder, and Xehanort's jealousy of the boy's lineage. Yen Sid glanced at Kairi, he lost contact with many of his old classmates. But is his theory was correct, it seemed one of them manged to move one from wielding the keyblade. Was Kairi blueblooded as well? He sighed, perhaps the key to unlocking the past's secrets was the appearance of the Dreameater.

"Sora, Chirithy, with your permission I'd for Chirithy to stay behind so I can ask it a few questions."

Sora shifted nervously. "I- I suppose that's alright. But only if Chirithy is okay with it."

Chirithy nodded.

Yen Sid gave it a grateful smile. "Good, now the rest of you, I do believe it is time for your daily training. Especially you, Kair, Lea."

As the young keyblade wielders left the room, Sora couldn't help but to feel like there was something missing. He tried to reach Roxas, but the boy was still asleep. If Sora met Chirithy in his sleep, maybe that's where he can find more answers.

He just hoped he didnt go too deep.


End file.
